(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for lawful interception. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for lawful interception that can continue to intercept a terminal even when the terminal moves and connects to another network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Lawful interception is to intercept communication traffic generating from an interception target by a law enforcement authority that receives lawful authority or communication traffic that is transmitted to an interception target. The lawful interception requires a communication service provider's cooperation. Particularly, by passing a bill of Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA), U.S. congress enacts and operates a bill that allows a communication service provider to cooperate to lawful interception.
Conventionally, an interception structure that is suggested by a standard of lawful interception of Europe or U.S. or a group following the standard is formed in a structure in which a communication service provider previously receives commission of interception authority of an interception target from an interception request institution, previously prepares an interception function of the interception target, performs interception, and provides interception information to the interception request institution. In the structure, when a moving interception target connects to a network of a communication service provider that does not receive commission of interception authority, a procedure for determining whether a terminal that newly connects to the network is an interception target is necessary, and only when the communication service provider acquires new interception authority, normal interception can be performed. That is, communication contents that are generated before such a procedure is complete may not be transmitted to an interception request institution. Therefore, in the interception structure, it is difficult to continue to intercept an interception target in a mobile network or a wireless network.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.